User blog:TheToughGuy/A Year At Bullworth for C-Money: Chp. 27
The Truth Will Not Set You Free I couldn't stop thinking about what Jill did yesterday. Now I had to tell her about me and Kendra. I found the one girl that likes me for who I am and I got my best friend who thinks that I hung out with her just to get back together. No girl back at my old school never wanted to date me. They all had a fear of me all because of what I did when I wasn't at school or home. Everytime I said hi to one girl, she would run away screaming at the top of their lungs or they would threaten me by saying they would call the cops. I would then leave them alone so I wouldn't cause any trouble. The only girl who wanted to date me then was Jill. But that was back at Carcer City Academy. I'm here at Bullworth now and I found someone who really cares about me besides Jill. I had to tell Jill that I'm with Kendra now. But first, I had to tell Kendra about the situation. I was at Burger Shot hanging with Ricky. I told him everything about Jill and he told me about his girlfriend. "I went out with a girl named Kathy Richerson and we loved each other so much", he said. "Did you guys break up all because some other girl hit on you, like Lola?" I asked. "No, she said I didn't pay enough attention to her and she left Bullworth to go to the academy down in Verlina, Florida. I miss her so damn much". He then started to cry, again. "Dude, will you stop crying about your girlfriend. It's getting on peoples' nerves", I said. "But I can't help myself", he told me. "People are staring at us and those Preps over there are laughing at you", I said before I pointed out which ones. "I still can't help myself. And I want to destroy that Verlina place", he said. "What's wrong with Verlina anyway? I heard about Bullworth's rivalary with that place but I don't know anything else about it", I said. "They just think they're better than us because of the tropical weather they have down there", he said. "I also heard about a Jerry Mendez coming from there to here to get schooled after he got expelled", I said. "Yeah and he got something against Jimmy Hopkins. He's the one that got the Townies to go against Bullworth again", Ricky. "I guess I got to that Hopkins kid sometimes about the Townies", I said. "I'll see you later, C-Money", said Ricky before he got up and left. "See ya", I said. I then got up and exit the building. I walked all the way back to the school thinking about Jill. I had to tell Kendra about this so what we have wouldn't get ruinned. I walked up to the front door of the Girls' Dorm. I then knocked on the door for some reason. Then the Girls' Dorm advisor, Ms. Peabody, opened the door and looked at me. "Boys are not allowed in the Grils' Dorm", she said to me. "I know. I need to speak to Kendra. Is she here right now?", I said. "Who?" she asked. "Kendra Sax. A red-head", I told her. "Give me a minute", she said before she closed the door. A minute later, Kendra came out with her hair messed up. I guess she was still sleeping when I came. It is 7 in the morning and class was to start at 9. "C-Money, why are you here? I was sleeping till the old hag woke me up saying that a boy needs to see me", said Kendra. "Sorry Kendra, I have to talk to you about something", I told her. "What is it?" she asked. "There's this girl who I knew since I was 1 and...." "Your breaking up with me?" she said like if she was about to cry. "No, but I hung out with her yesterday and she kissed me on the lips and thought that I did that to hook back up with her", I said. "Why did you hang with her yesterday?" she asked me angerly. "She's one of my best friends. We grew up together in Carcer City with three other boys. I didn't get a chance to tell you about her and my other friends because my legal guardian, who use to be a cop for that city, seperated us so that these guys that want to kill us won't. I was upset from that. One of them is in Las Venturas, another is in Vice City and the last one is in Cottonmouth. They're living with their family. But she is here because most of her family was killed a long time ago and her parents were killed a few weeks ago". "What's her name?" Kendra asked. "Jill Caroline", I told Kendra. "Hey, she's my new roommate. She told me she's from Carcer City but I didn't know she knew you", said Kendra. "When did you two meet?" I asked. "Just this morning around 5. When I came into my dorm room, I found her sleeping on my bed. So I pushed her off and then she got angry and we exchanged insults and then got into a fight", said Kendra. "So you hate each other?" I asked. "No, then we started laughing and introducted one another", she said. "Girls", I said. "You want me to talk to her?" asked Kendra. "No. I think it's best if I told her", I said. "Well good luck with that. I couldn't imagine what her reaction will be if she found out that we're dating", said Kendra. "I'll try not to hurt her feelings. The truth hurts sometimes", I told Kendra. "I'm going back to sleep. See ya", she said. I then walked away from the Girls' Dorm, got to the parking lot, entered my car and then head to the carnival to find something to do till class time. Five Hours Later The carnival didn't help me pass time. Not since I was worried about Jill and what would happen if I told her that we were not going out again. I felt good telling Kendra about the situation, but I still had to tell Jill. It's been 30 minutes since I left class and I couldn't find Jill. I looked for her all over campus. I looked for her in classrooms. I looked for her in the Boys' Dorm in case if she was expecting me there. I got Kendra to look for her in the Girls' Dorm. I looked for her in the Library. I looked for her at the parking lot, the auto shop, Harrington House and the Atletic Area. I even got Christy to look for her in all the girls' bathrooms. No sign of her anywhere. "Did you find her?" I asked Kendra when we ran into each other at the parking lot. "No, I didn't find her", said Kendra. "Where the hell is she?" I asked. "Maybe she's at the Rockin' Box or the carnival", said Kendra. "I'll look at the Rockin' Box. You look at the carnival. We'll meet back at the Girls' Dorm when we found her so I could tell her". "Why do you have to tell her?", asked Kendra. "I knew her longer than you have. You two just met this morning", I said. "At least let me tell her if I find her", said Kendra. "NO", I yelled. "Please. She'll understand I told her as well", said Kendra. "Okay, but only if you find her", I said. "I'll tell her if I find her at the carnival", said Kendra. She then walked away in the direction to the front gates. Problaly to get a Taxi and ride to the carnival. I went to my car, got in and started it up. I drove out of the parking lot and head my way to the club. I drove all the way to New Coventry without stopping. I finally got to the Rockin' Box and entered. The waitress that got injuried last week (when the hitman tried to kill me) was there and looked better. "Hey kid, I like to thank you for taking me to the hospital when that guy shot me", she said. "I wasn't going to let you die all because of me", I told her. "I'm also the manager of the club and I'd like to thank you by giving you free drinks for the rest of the year", she said. "Thanks, but right now, I need help. Have you seen a tall black-haired girl here today?", I said. "I have", she said. "You know where she went?" I asked. "Nope, but I saw her walk out with some teens in red", said the waitress/manager. "Teens in red?" I asked. "Yeah, I think they were the Townies", she said. "Thanks", I told her. I then rushed back to my car. When I entered my car, I heard a ring under my seat. I looked under my seat and found a cellphone. I never had a cellphone before and I don't recall ever buying one, so someone put it in here. I pressed the "talk" button, put the cellphone next to my ear and said, "Hello?" "Hello, moron". "Who the fuck is this?" I asked. "It was sad to know that the Townies didn't get you killed, even after I told them to". I then knew who it was. "Gary Smith", I said angerly. "It's me alright", he said. "I know you kidnapped Jill, now tell me where she is or the Townies will be...." "Listen all brawn, no brains. If you pay me and my boys some green, I will let her go", he said. "What if I said no?" I asked. "You should already know. I want $10,000 by 12:30 PM or she's gone", he said before he hung up. I then went into my glub compartment and pulled out my dad's pistol (I had it in there so no one would find it in my dorm room). I then started up my car again and then head my way to Blue Skies. Great, it's bad enough that I have to tell Jill the truth, but Jill getting kidnapped is just going too far, including the fact that she's been kidnapped by someone she doesn't know and someone that I knew for only a few weeks so far. I drove into Blue Skies to look for Jill, but I had no clue where to find her. So I head for Zoe's place. I saw her on the front porch all alone. "Hey Zoe", I said. "I remember you. You're that kid off the bus a few weeks ago", she said. "Do you know where the Townies' hideout is?" I asked. "It's the old chemical plant over by the power plant", she said. "Thanks", I said. Before I could leave, she asked "You're looking for that girl, are you?" "She's just a friend who's been kidnapped", I said. "The Townies haven't been themselves since Edgar left town", she said. "Who's Edgar?" I asked. "He was the leader of the Townies. He left town during the summer last year. A month after he helped Jimmy stopped the riot at the school". "Who's the leader now?" I asked. "It was suppose to be Omar, but Gary somehow got their respect to be leader", she said. "Wow, what a sad story", I said. "They don't know that they're pawns for him and his so-called 'gang' or 'army'", she said. "Have you told Jimmy?" I asked. "No, he's too busy with that Jerry Mendez kid", she said. "I think I've heard of him before", I told. "I gotta go", she said. "Bye hot-stuff", I said before she entered her house. I then continued my way to the chem plant. History between me and chem plants didn't go so well. Not since being interrogated by the Cerberus. When I entered through the gateway that separates the power plant and the slaugterhouse from the Spazz Industries factory, I noticed that there wasn't any sign of Townies there. I drove my car to the empty lot infront of the slaugterhouse and parked it there. I then walked to this thing thats blocking the way to the chem plant. I thought about climbing over it, but there was barbed wire on top. So I had to make my way around. It was a long walk, but at least there wasn't any Townie that would give away my position. And if that did happen, I had my dad's pistol for protection. I then made it to the chem plant. It doesn't really look like much of a chem plant. Looked like a big can standing. A big can full of dangerous chemicals that would do unexplainable things to your body. I walked up the ramp to the top of the plant and found that it was all flat exect for a doorway that leads into the plant and the shelter that covers the rampway. I walked over to the entrance of the plant and saw that I needed a key card to enter. But since Gary was expecting me to come here, the door might be unlocked. I pushed on the door and it opened. I then walked down the hallway and ran into another doorway. But it was opened. Thank God. I continued my way over this catwalk which was about 1,000 feet above the Townies. I also saw this group of teens wearing gray T-shirts and gray pants. They must be Gary's crew. I walked over to the elevator at the end of the catwalk. I got in and then activated the elevator. It then started to go down to where the bad guys were. I got the pistol ready in case they attack. The elevator stopped and I got out. Alot of the guys looked at me. Both Townies and the other guys. "Should we take this guy out since you guys failed to?" asked one of the guys in gray. "No, Gary needs him", said one of the Townies. I looked at who it was and it was Clint. At first, I just wanted to pull my gun out and pop Clint right there right now, but I didn't want to take any chances of getting Jill killed. Just then, Gary came out of nowhere and said, "Glad you came. Now where's the money?" "I got your money right here", I said before I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him. "Give me Jill and I won't shoot", I told them. Then the Townies and the guys in gray pulled out paintball guns. "Paintball guns?" I asked before laughing. "You think you can win by shooting all of us?" Gary asked. "No, just you", I said. "Damn. Give him the girl", Gary said. Then one of the guys in gray went to get Jill. I just stood there with the gun still pointing at Gary. Then the guy came back with an AK47 Assult Rifle but not Jill. "Where's Jill?" I asked. "Think fast, you cabbage-eating prick", said the guy in gray. He then fired his rifle at me, but I dodged all the bullets. But the others shot paintballs at me and I got hit by 5 blue balls and 2 red balls. I ran through the doorway and and saw that there was stairs going down. I knew Jill was down there, but I didn't want to go down till I get rid of the rifle. Then the guy fired a few more rounds but then ran out of ammo. "Crap, that was the last mag", he said. "You sure?" asked Clint. I then ran down the stairs and found Jill tied to a chair. "You alright Jill?" I asked. "Why do I feel hi-headed?" asked Jill. "Hi-headed? You mean light-headed?" I asked. "No, I mean hi-headed", she said. "Okay, I'm going to get you out of here", I said. I then untied Jill from the chair. But then I heard "Found a mag. Kill that S.O.B." "Get behind cover", I told Jill. I then flipped over a metal desk that was there as well. Jill and I got behind it as the guy started to fire the AK at me again. He used the whole mag on the metal desk before having to reload again. I charged at him and then knocked the AK out of his hand and started to punch him in his face. He started to punch as well and he punched me in the face, on the chest and in the stomach. He then did a blow to me and I fell to the floor. "You think you can beat me, little boy?" he asked. "No, he's going to cheat", said Jill as she shot the guy in the arm. "MY ARM", he yelled. I looked at Jill and said, "Thanks". We then ran up the stairs, but I had to carry Jill the rest of the way up and to the elevator. We got shot very good by paintballs, but we would take paintballs anyday then bullets. "Apart from being light-headed and being delusional, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah", she said. "It sounds like your starting to get better", I said. "I am as a matter of fact since I'm not in that cage or whatever anymore", she said. "When we get out of the building, you run and follow me to my car, alright?" I asked. "Sure", she said. The elevator then stopped at the catwalk and then we ran to the doorway and then through the hallway and then out the exit. Then we ran off the rooftop of the chem plant, down the ramp and then we were back on the ground. By then, I saw the Townies and the other guys (as well as Gary) on the rooftop looking down at up. We then continued our way to the car in case they try to stop us. We finally got to my car and then drove out of Blue Skies quickly. "Why did they kidnap me? What did you do to them?" asked Jill. "I interogated Gary to give me answers a few weeks back", I told her. "Why?" she asked. "That doesn't matter. I don't see how he knows about you and I being friends, but I will get him back for this and I won't care if it will take the rest of my time here at Bullworth. HE....WILL....PAY", I said. "But we're more than friends, remember?" asked Jill. "Right, I'll have to tell you something once we get back to the school", I told her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'll tell you later", I told her. I didn't stop the car at all till we got back to the school. "I'm glad we got back to the school", I said. "Yeah, me too", said Jill. "From now on, don't leave the school without anyone that you trust or a weapon", I told her. "Okay, now tell me what you want to tell me", she said. "We're just friends", I told her. "No, we got back together yesterday, remember?" she asked. "Look Jill, you're a beautiful girl and also very bright and sweet sometimes, but I'm with Kendra and we're happy together", I told Jill. "Why can't we be together? We're a perfect match made in heaven", said Jill. "There's penty of guys here. Guys better than me. You'll be happy with them. I know a Greaser who would...." "I don't want a Greaser. I want you", she said. "Jill, please listen", I said. "I can't. I gotta go", she said. She then ran away crying. Great, I thought. I wasted my studying time, my lunch time and my resting time and got shot by paintballs just to make her upset. What kind of friend am I? A good one or a bad one? Category:Blog posts